KiMa One-shot
by Giraffe Overlord
Summary: My first one-shot and story so please don't judge. Rated T cause I am paranoid. Slight Blair issues.


**(Maka Albarn's POV)**

  
Hi,my name is Maka Albarn. I am 16 years old and attend a school called  
the DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy). I am a meister and my weapon,Soul 'Eater' Evans, is a scythe. Right now I am entering a Cafe called "Death's Homemade Brew".  
**  
**I rang the bell on the right side of the cash register and about a minute later a woman I guessing she's 17,she has red hair and a pale tan.

"Hello what may I get you this evening",She asked quite politely.

"I would like a Caramel Mocha"

"Ok $5.99 please and that'll be all",I give her the 6 bucks and wait at a table.I notice out of the corner of my eye a familiar golden color...Its Death The Kid!He sees me and walks over to my table.

"Hey Maka its quite a surprise to see you here",He says and smiles a smile I love.

"I was just about to say the same thing",I just giggle because of the cuteness but he gives me a concerned look.

"Whats so funny?" OH CRAP WHAT DO I SAY THINK MAKA THINK

"W-well its funny because its kinda a coincidence that we will run in to each other"

"I suppose that makes sense",He says and smirks(trying so hard not to blush) Yes HE BOUGHT IT!

"So Maka what did you get",He says snapping me out of my thoughts

"Oh I got a Caramel did you get?"

"I got the same"

"Hey Kid after we leave here you wanna come to my apartment Soul is not home" I hope he says yes

"Sure" YES!

**(Death The Kid's POV)**

"Sure" Oh my father, did this adorable symmetrical girl just invite me over to her apartment?

"Hello, two Caramel Mochas", the waitress winks at me,I could just roll my eyes in disgust because of her asymmetrical form but resist the urge.

"Thank you",Maka says glaring at the waitress,I wonder why?

**88TIME SKIP88**

Maka and I walked to her apartment talking about our favorite books,but I was thinking about us being alone in her apartment.I need to think fast before Soul comes home cause he will ruin the moment.

I walked in and to my surprise it was SYMMETRICAL!I just stood there admiring the scene before me until Maka put a tea kettle on the stove a blush on her fac-Wait WHAT? Why would Maka blush? She notices me staring at her and I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks.I have no time to stall so might as well try.

"M-M-Maka" Damnit I sound like Crona(a/n:No offense to Crona fans!)

"Yeah Kid something wrong?",Maka asked cheeks still recovering from her blush

"Maka we've known each other for two years...I-I love you Maka!" I blush from the confession,but wince at the thought of rejection.

She opened her mouth but was speechless due to well I don't know.

"Maka I will understand if you don-" I was cut off by soft warm lips against mine.I froze in shock but soon kissed back and began nibbling her bottom lip for access,I was approved... she tasted of sweet strawberries.I wanted it to last forever but forgot about air and had to pull smiled at me...it was contagious I soon found myself smiling.

"I have waited for you to say that Kid,I love you too" I went to steal another kiss when I saw the door fling open to Blair in only a towel.I averted my gaze immediatley and was glad I never got hid by a hard dictionary.

"Maka-chan I didn't expect you to bring Blair-chan a play toy" I was frightened by the tone of that damn cats voice-hell she tried to sound seductive

**_BLAM _**

__I walked slowly to Maka who was still mad and gave her a passionate kiss-sweet but short.

"Bye Maka I'll see you later"

"I love you Kid"

"I love you too Maka"

**So how was was my first One-shot**

**Me:Maka and Kid sitting in a tree K..I..S-**

**Maka:*blushes* MAAAAAKAAAAA-CHOP**

**Kid:*blushes***

**Me:*Lays on the floor twitching unconscious ***

**Maka:Serves you right!**

**Kid:Um the Disclaimer guys**

**Me: I OWN SOUL EATER**

**Maka:MAAAAAAAKAAAAA-CHOP**

**Maka and Kid: XxDeathTheKid4EverxX does NOT own Soul Eater**

**Me:*sits in emo corner* Whyyyyyyyyyyy Maka**

**Maka and Kid:Feel free to review,favorite,follow her and will see if we can make her right more**


End file.
